Who are you?
by Dandelion and Burdock
Summary: Antes de cumplir 65, el adinerado Charlie Swan recibe la misteriosa visita de Edward Cullen, alias la Muerte. A cambio de más tiempo Charlie guía a Edward en la Tierra. Pero se arrepentirá cuando Edward se enamore de la bellísima hija de Charlie: Bella.
1. Prefacio

**»Disclaimmer:**Twilight pertenece a Meyer. La trama es de mi invención.

**»Summary: **Charlie Swan lo tiene todo: sabiduría, éxito y salud. Días antes de su cumpleaños 65, recibe la misteriosa de visita de Edward Cullen, que antes se presentará como la muerte. A cambio de un poco más de tiempo,Charlie deberá ser el guía de Edward en la Tierra. Perro se arrepentirá en cuanto vea que Edward se enamora de su bellísima hija: Bella.

* * *

**Who are you?**

_by CrazyLee_

_

* * *

_

**Uno:  
**_Prefacio_

_«¿Que soy?»_

* * *

Para muchos, la muerte significa perderlo todo. Para otros, es pasar a una vida mejor, encontrar la paz.

Para mí, la muerte no es nada. Si no_ alguien._

¿Por qué? Fácil. Porque yo soy la muerte. No tengo nombre, ni apellido. Así me llamaron, llaman y seguirán llamando. Sólo La Muerte, a secas.

Desde el principio de los tiempos, desde que El Creador bajo al primer hombre al planeta, me creó a mi. Mi destino era pasar la eternidad llevándome hombres y mujeres al final de sus vidas. Yo hacia que murieran y los acompañaba hasta la entrada de donde merecieran estar, ya fuera el cielo o él infierno.

Mi trabajo, al contrario de lo que los demás piensan, es demasiado sencillo: Escoger personas de la Tierra, hacerlas morir e ir por ellas. Fácil y sencillo. Nada complicado. No ganaba nada a cambio, pero lo hacía por pura obligación. Pero, desde luego, existe una condición: _Hay que saber escoger._

Desde hacía varios años, había estado observando a un humano en particular: Charlie Swan. Hombre de 64 años; sabio, exitoso, y de buena salud. Lo tenía todo. En fin, su cumpleaños número 65 se aproximaba y sus hijas le tenían planeada una gran fiesta.

Planeaba llevármelo ese mismo día.

Pero el destino me jugó una partida diferente. Una que me hizo analizar todos o, en resumen, el propósito de mi… existencia, por decir algo. Ella me hizo ver las cosas de una perspectiva diferente, además de haberme hecho sentir como uno de ellos, me hizo sentir _humano._

¿Y ahora que haría? ¿Qué sería de mi y mi propósito? ¿Me quedaría o regresaría a mi antiguo estilo de… _vida_? ¿Qué rayos le deparaba el futuro a una creatura como yo?

¿Por qué, precisamente, tenía que ser yo _La Muerte_?

Estaba perdido.

* * *

**N/A:**

Bien ¡estoy de nuevo aquí! Pff... es una larga historia la que debo de contar pero, en resumen: **me lastimé** **dos dedos de la** **mano izquierda.** xD

Ahora ya estan mejor. Por lo menos ya no están vendados. Ugh, es un fastidio ir caminando por la calle y que se le queden viendo a la venda. Además ¡Tuve que repetir la historia como 500 mil veces! Arg, es odioso. Pero bueno, ahora mis dedos son libres ¡y puedo escribir! ^^ eso es lo mejor de todo.

Bueno, ojalá les guste.

C'ya

**.CrazyL.~**


	2. La voz

**»Disclaimmer: **Twilight pertenece a Meyer. La trama es de mi invención.

**»Nota:** ¡Aquí va el 2° cap! ¡Disfrutenlo!

* * *

**Who are you?**

_By CrazyLee_

_

* * *

_

**Dos:  
**_La voz_

_«¿Que demonios está pasando?»_

**

* * *

**

Charlie POV

Una vuelta y otra más. Sentí las sábanas enredarse en mis piernas por las tantas vueltas dadas. Al final me rendí. Abrí los ojos y miré el reloj. Las 2 a.m. Genial. ¿Por qué me era tan difícil conciliar el sueño? Todos los días me recostaba, cerraba los ojos, y cuando los abría, el sol estaba ya en su sitio. Pero esa noche no.

Talvez tenía que ver con que había sido un día agitado. Demasiado agitado.

Estaba a tan sólo unos días de mi cumpleaños número 65, y mi hija menor, Alice, de 21 años, estaba organizando una gran fiesta. Las fiestas nunca han sido de mi agrado y menos si son _mis_ fiestas. En fin, eso me ponía de nervios. Además, la firma Swan estaba a punto de cerrar un trato importantísimo con una firma llamada Broontech, y yo aún no sabía si aceptar el trato o no y, para variar, mi hija mayor, Bella, se había esguinsado el tobillo. Tuve que salir corriendo de una junta para llegar al hospital. Después, un pequeño incendio comenzó en la cocina de la casa y no había extintor. Por suerte fue apagado a tiempo. Luego, tuve que pagar más de 100.000 dólares por fuegos pirotécnicos para la maldita fiesta. Y para terminar, mi secretaria me tiro encima el café dos veces, y tuve que regresar a la casa esas dos veces, para cambiarme el bendito traje.

Vaya, si que había sido ajetreado.

Decidí salir del lío de mantas e ir al baño. Me lavé la cara y me miré en el espejo. Al parecer, el tiempo gozaba de hacerme sufrir. Pero por lo menos, las cosas que en verdad me importaban no habían cambiado.

Mi nombre era Charlie Swan. Tenía el pelo rizado y era de color caoba, o al menos, de ese color había sido. Ahora era totalmente blanco, gracias a las canas. Alto, no gordo pero tan poco delgado, talvez ancho y de buena salud, gracias a Dios.

Era viudo. Mi esposa René había muerto hacía 7 años. Mujer encantadoramente infantil, pero de espíritu libre. Terriblemente observadora y perspicaz, pero muy emprendedora. Junto a ella viví mis mejores años…

Mi otros dos tesoros eran mis preciosas hijas: Bella y Alice. Ambas de cautivadora belleza y carácter. Tan iguales y distintas a la vez. Alice era la chispa de Bella y Bella es la precaución de Alice. Las dos cuidan una de la otra y se complementan. Alice se casó hace tres años con _el amor de su vida_: Jasper Hale. Hombre alto, rubio y buena persona. Lo mejor de lo mejor para Alice. Pero… mi Bella… La veía tan vacía, tan sola. Llevaba saliendo con Jacob Black un año. Ella decía que lo amaba pero, bueno la verdad es que no sabía que pensar. Son tan efusivos como una piedra.

Suspiré. Mi vida había cambiado tanto…

_Sí__…_

Volteé rápidamente la cabeza. Estaba seguro de que había escuchado algo. Me encogí de hombros y regresé a la cama. Probablemente estaba tan cansado que estaba empezando a imaginar cosas.

_Sí…_

Levanté el cabeza, alarmado. No había nadie. En mi habitación sólo me encontraba yo, con mi revolución de mantas. Debía dormir, y debía hacerlo ya. Estar tan cansado no me ayudaría a tener los ojos abiertos en el trabajo.

____________________________________________________

— ¡Buenos días, papá!— me saludó una efusiva Alice, dándome un beso en la mejilla. Traía papeles en una mano, una taza de café en la otra y sus ojos eran adornados con un brillo casi desquiciado.

— Buenos días, Alice. Hija, ¿Dormiste algo anoche?

— Ammm… ¿Si?— Le mande una mirada reprobatoria mientras tomaba una taza y me servía café.

— Alice, le diré a Jasper que te mantenga alejada de los planes de la fiesta por lo menos en las noches. Por Dios hija, ¿Has visto las ojeras que tienes?

Su risa plateada se elevó en el aire.

— No voy a caer en esa, papi. Yo se bien que a Alice Swan jamás le salen ojeras. Y no te preocupes, Jasper me mantiene bien ocupada por las noches.

Me atraganté con mi café y la miré. Alguien me dio una palmada en la espalda.

—No te preocupes papá. No es lo que crees— dijo Bella riendo entre dientes—. ¿Cierto, Alice?

Ambas compartieron carcajadas. Alice le guiñó un ojo a su hermana.

— Cierto, Bells— y se marcho a seguir con lo de la dichosa fiesta, supongo.

—No lo puedo creer. ¿Es que no puede uno cumplir 65 sin que se lo recuerden?—bufé

—Claro, papá. Pero ya conoces a la peque. Siempre mete su mini nariz en todo — soltó otra risita—. Por cierto, llamó Jacob y dice que vienen a recogerte para ir a la oficina.

— ¿Vienen? ¿Quiénes?

Bella rodó los ojos

— ¿Quiénes más papá? Él y Jasper, tu yerno ¿Recuerdas? Creo que la edad te está afectando seriamente. Los estamos perdiendo, a ti y a tu memoria.

Di otro sorbo a mi café

— Odio que uses el sarcásmo conmigo.

—Lo siento. ¡El sarcásmo es parte de quien soy! Lo llevo en la sangre.

Me carcajeé

— Si, claro. Ahora, deja de decir tonterías señorita y apresúrate. Te irás con nosotros.

Rodó los ojos

—De acuerdo— me besó la mejilla y se retiró.

— ¡Charlie!

Sonreí y estreché mi mano con la de Jacob

—Jake, que bueno es verte por aquí. Hace mucho que no venías a la casa de campo.

—Hum, tienes razón. La verdad no ha cambiado mucho.

—Eso es lo mejor de todo.

—En fin, ¿Estás listo? Hoy irán los representantes de Broontech para saber que fecha marcar en el calendario para cerrar el trato.

Hice una mueca.

—Jake, yo… la verdad no sé si sería bueno…

—Buenos días, Charlie

—Buenos días Jasper. ¿Cómo has estado?— le dije mientras le daba un caluroso abrazo.

—Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y usted?

— Uf. Mejor que nunca— mascullé

—Veo que lo de la fiesta le está cayendo en el hígado.

—No tienes idea.

Ambos jóvenes se rieron. Enarqué una ceja.

—Bien, es hora de irnos. Tenemos bastante papeleo por hacer… y un trato en que pensar— agregué de mala gana—. ¡Bella, hora de irnos!

— ¡Ya voy!— su grito se escuchó por todas las escaleras, y después, se oyó justo como se debe oír cuando una persona tropieza en estas.

Por suerte, Jacob atrapó a mi hija en el aire, justo a antes de que rebotara en el piso de mármol. Bella se sonrojó. Suspiré.

— Lo siento— murmuró y después besó a Jacob. Me aclaré ruidosamente la garganta.

—Bien, par de tortolos, sepárense o a Charlie le dará un ataque— Jasper les dijo divertido.

—Ya lo oyeron, vámonos

De pronto apareció Alice desde el otro lado del floral y ancho corredor.

— ¡Oh! ¡Ahí están!—corrió hacia nosotros, a pesar de que traía unos tacones descomunales—. Ah, hola amor— besó rápidamente a Jasper y se volvió hacia nosotros— No olviden que hoy cenaremos en la casa de papá ¿Si? Bueno, los veo después. Adiós a todos. ¡Adiós amor!— y besó de nuevo a Jasper.

—Aún no puedo creer que se mi hermana— Bella sacudía la cabeza con fingido horror.

— Vámonos ya. Se nos hace tarde.

Subimos rápidamente al auto. Tomé un libro y comencé a leer. A mitad de camino, me percaté de que Bella miraba a Jacob tiernamente. Pero no lo hacía _bien. _¿Dónde estaba el color de sus mejillas? ¿Dónde estaba el brillo en sus ojos? ¿Dónde estaba el profundo suspiro que se suponía debía soltar?

— ¿Lo amas?— le pregunté, incapaz de contener mi curiosidad.

Una expresión contrariada surgió de su rostro. Me miró confundida.

— Yo…yo… Cla-claro que lo amo, papá

Apreté los labios para no sonreír. Sacudí la cabeza, contradiciendo lo que había dicho.

— ¿Te casarás con él?

Suspiró y bajó la mirada.

—Probablemente.

Arrojé el libro a un lado.

—Bella, escúchame. Tú sabes que Jacob me agrada. Es un gran chico y un magnífico empleado. Tal vez sea algo arrogante y… mezquino, pero también es tenaz y listo. Podría llevar a la firma Swan al siglo XXI y… a mí con ella.

— No creo que eso tenga algo de malo, papá. Yo ya se que te agrada Jake. Por eso decidí aceptarlo como novio.

Eso me enfado.

— ¿Lo elegiste por mi? Por Dios, Bella. A mi me importaría un bledo si el tipo fuera un asesino en serie sediento de sangre, con tal de que tú fueras feliz— tomé una de sus blancas manos entre las mías—. Cariño, yo quiero que seas delirantemente feliz. Quiero que flotes en las nubes, que cantes apasionadamente, quiero verte bailar en éxtasis. Me gustaría que cuando Jacob te bese, tu cara pareciera un lindo tomatito. Lo único que tu rostro hace es reaccionar con unas suaves sombras rosadas— su cara adquirió una tonalidad roja.

— Gracias papá

— Lo digo en serio, Bella— la miré a los ojos, y me encontré con unas orbes chocolates idénticas a las mías, anegadas en lágrimas. Suavicé el tono de mi voz—. Cielo, quiero que intentes amar _de verdad._ Por que si no lo intentas, no habrás vivido. El amor es emoción, pasión, obsesión. Es no querer vivir sin esa persona a quién amas en realidad. Eso es lo que en verdad sentido a nuestras vidas, no hay otra cosa que pueda hacerlo. Bueno, para mí, tú y tu hermana son lo que me han mantenido vivo— le dediqué una sonrisa.

— Gracias de nuevo, papá, pero no creo que llegue a sentirme así jamás… y menos con Jacob.

— En cuanto a lo de Jacob, tienes razón. Demuestran la misma pasión que dos pingüinos— refunfuñé. Ella soltó una suave risa—. Demonios, Bella ¿Dónde está tu arrebato? Hija, tu relación se irá al demonio si siguen así los dos. Parecen un par de ancianos— resoplé. Ella alzó una ceja.

— Tienes razón, pa. Pero creo que ese es mi problema. Además, si dejara a Jacob, no creo a encontrar a nadie más— suspiró con tristeza.

Le alcé la barbilla para que pudiera mirarme. Alcé las cejas.

— ¿Quién sabe? Podría abrirse el cielo.

Rió y me abrazó.

— Te quiero papá.

— Y yo a ti, cielo. Y yo a ti…

— Hemos llegado—anunció Jacob—. ¿Charlie?

— Si, vamos.

Bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos a la entrada del edificio.

— Bells, ¿Vas a querer que te lleve al hospital o te vas sola?— preguntó Jacob.

—No gracias, Jake. Tomaré un taxi, no te preocupes.

—De acuerdo. ¿No estás emocionado, Jazz? En unos cuantos días cerraremos el trato con Broontech y…

_¿Dónde está tu arrebato?_

Me detuve en seco.

— Disculpa, cariño ¿Dijiste algo?

Bella me miró, confundida.

— No. ¿Pasa algo papá?

— No, no. No…

_Quiero que flotes en las n__ubes, que cantes apasionadamente. Quiero verte bailar en éxtasis…_

Me detuve de nuevo. Bella puso cara de preocupación.

— Papá, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?

— No, no. Nada. No pasa nada…

No podía ser. Esa voz… me resultaba tan…familiar. Horriblemente familiar. Creo que… no. No podía ser.

— De acuerdo. Me voy. ¡Adiós papá!—besó mi mejilla y se volvió hacia los chicos—. Jacob, Jasper.

Se quedó en la acera, haciendo señales para detener a cualquier taxi que la pudiera llevar. Entramos al edificio, diciendo buenos días a todos los que se nos cruzaran. Subimos por el elevador hasta el piso 12.

—Buen día, señor Swan. ¿Cómo se encuentra el día de hoy?— me saludó Tanya, mi secretaria de 24 años.

Le mostré una sonrisa forzada.

— Muy bien. Gracias por preguntar. Ammm, ¿Hay algún recado o algunos papeles para mí?

— Hum, si— rebuscó en los cajones de su escritorio. Sacó un sobre amarillo de tamaño oficio y me lo entregó—. Se lo mandan los agentes de Broontech. Le mandan saludos.

Reprimí un gruñido. Esto del trato empezaba a calentarme la cabeza.

—Esto… si, gracias. ¿Podrías prepararme un café, Tanya? Gracias.

Ella asintió.

Abrí las puertas de mi oficina y me refugié en ella. Solté un bufido y arrojé el sobre hacia un lado. Voló por toda la habitación, aterrizando en el suelo. Me apoyé en mi escritorio. Miré hacia arriba, respirando entrecortadamente. Me aflojé el nudo de la corbata para facilitarme la respiración.

Esa voz en mi cabeza esta mañana… Juraría que era la misma que escuché la otra noche. No estaba seguro, desde luego, pero se parecían demasiado. Era una voz, no sé, suave pero grave. Firme. Sí, firme. Y terriblemente escalofriante. ¿Había sido una alucinación? ¿Me estaba volviendo loco? O tal vez, podría estar soñando. Resoplé. Todo eso era totalmente absurdo. Maldita vejez.

De repente, un dolor irreconocible me cruzó el pecho, y dio de lleno en mi corazón. Me faltaba el aire. Jadeaba y jadeaba en busca de oxígeno, pero este no llegaba a mis pulmones. Me llevé una mano al corazón, como s eso fuera a detener el dolor. Con la otra mano, me apoye como pude en el filo del escritorio.

_Si…_

_Si…_

Me sorprendió que, a pesar de estar así, aún pudiera escuchar otra cosa que no fueran mis violentas respiraciones entrecortadas. De acuerdo. La voz no era _para nada_ una alucinación. _Era real_.

— ¿Si, que?— me sorprendí a mi mismo hablándole.

_Si es la repuesta a tu pregunta_

Me sorprendí. La verdad era que no esperaba que la voz volviera a hablar. Contesté entre jadeos.

—No he preguntado nada— caí de rodillas al sentir una punzada más en mi pecho. El dolor era insoportable.

_Yo creo que sí_

— ¿Quién eres?— la situación me estaba desesperando—. Maldita sea ¿Qué está pasando?

_Creo que lo sabes_

—No lo sé

_Inténtalo. Porque si no lo intentas, no habrás vivido__…_

— ¿De que hablas?

_De lo mismo que hablas tú, Charlie_

— ¿Qué carajo es esto?... Dime quién eres.

La voz se llenó de asombro. La había ofendido.

_¿Estás dándome órdenes?_

Traté de remediar la situación.

—No yo… yo… lo lamento…

_Mentira. Estás tratando de controlar la situación. Pero esta es la única situación que sabias que no podrías controlar…__ Es suficiente…_

El dolor cesó y mis pulmones se llenaron de aire. Retomé la cadencia regular de mi respiración.

… _por ahora…_

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación. Un sudor frío perlaba mi frente y mis manos. Me sentí muy solo. Tanto, que hice el intento de volver a oír la voz.

—Háblame—rogué al vacío.

_Ya habrá tiempo para eso._

— ¿De que hablas?

Escuché un sonido suave, hermoso. Un sonido de diversión. Se estaba riendo, pero con algo de sarcásmo.

_Creo que lo entiendes, Charlie._

Y con eso, la habitación volvió a sumirse en un escalofriante silencio, que me oprimía las costillas y casi me hacía difícil respirar de nuevo. Jadeé violentamente. Me erguí lentamente, mareado y con sensación de vértigo. Los oídos me zumbaban, y que el pulso también me atronara en estos, no era de mucha ayuda. Me limpié el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo.

No podía creer lo que había pasado.

Tanya entró con una taza entre sus manos.

—Aquí está su café, señor.

La voz chillona de Tanya fue suficiente. Corrí al bote de basura que se hallaba debajo de mi escritorio y vomité violentamente.

* * *

**N/A:**

Bueno, ahí está el cap. Ojalá les haya gustado. Creo que la mayoría ya sabe de quién es _La voz_ ¿No? Por lo pronto les diré que no es de Edward, obvio. A él lo verémos en el siguiente capítulo. O mejor dicho, no. O... Arg, me confundo yo sola ¬¬ En el siguiente cap les explicaré un poco más_ y mejor_. ¿Se imaginan a Charlie vomitando? Iu, yo no xD Bueno, _Broontech_ en realidad no existe. Yo misma inventé el nombre, y si, es horrible. Pero no se me ocurrió otro, así que dejé ese xD Mmm y en cuanto a Tanya... puedo decirles que si va estar _muy,_ _muy_ presente. Pero más adelante.

Gracias a lo RR recibidos, Alertas y Favoritos. Se los agradezco con el alma.

Talvez, sólo talvez, actualize mañana. Lo más probable es que sí. Vamos chicas, denme amor y dejenme unos cuánto RR. Me encanta leerlos y ve lo que opinan del FF. Por favor ¿Si?

Me voy! C'ya!

**.CrazyL.~**


	3. El ascensor

**»Disclaimmer:** Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Meyer. Basado en Meet Joe Black.

**»Nota:**Gracias por todos los Reviews, Alertas y Favoritos. Nos leemos bajo ;)

* * *

**Who are you?**

_By CrazyLee_

* * *

**Tres:  
**_El ascensor_

_«Yo tampoco quiero que me reconozcas, porque me gustas. Y mucho.»_

* * *

**Bella POV**

— ¿A dónde la llevo, señorita?— preguntó el conductor. No contesté.

— ¿Señorita? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Levanté la cabeza, sobresaltada, cuando el sujeto me tocó el hombro.

—Si, yo…eh, si. Disculpe, ¿podría llevarme al hospital Saint Dorothy? Gracias— el hombre asintió, no muy convencido.

Me sonrojé al percatarme de mi actitud. Debía admitirlo, estaba un poco ida. Pero me preocupaban tantas cosas…

La primera era, claro, mi padre, Charlie. Con 64 años ya, mi padre tendía a sufrir ataques de presión alta, y bueno, ahora era más propenso. En unos días, se celebraría su cumpleaños número 65, y claro que Alice, mi hermana menor, no se perdería la oportunidad de organizar una súper fiesta. Eso traía a mi padre con los pelos de punta y, no era de esperarse, que a mí también; ambos odiabamos las fiestas. En segundo lugar, la empresa de mi padre estaba apunto de cerrar un gran trato con la empresa Broontech, y el aún no sabía si aceptar o no. Y finalmente, a todo eso, súmenle mi torpeza, la híperactividad de Alice, la imprudencia de Jacob...

Y luego, estába Jacob. ¿Por qué la plática de la mañana? ¿Por qué hoy, por qué no otro día?

Uf, mi padre y sus constantescambios de humor, y actitud, me mareaban, y por supuesto me confundían. Últimamenta había estado muy callado y extraño. Anoche lo escuché dar vueltas y vueltas en su habitación. Estaba segura de que no había podido dormir, al igual que yo.

De tal palo, tal astilla.

—Llegamos, señorita—anunció el hombre.

Le extendí un billete y murmuré un apagado "gracias".

Bajé del auto y me encaminé hacia las grandes puertas de cristal de la entrada. "Buenos días" contestaba a quien me saludara.

Caminé a toda prisa hacia las puertas del acensor. Presioné el botón con la flecha hacia arriba; sentí a alguien situarse ami lado, más no volteé a ver, estába muy ocupada revisando mi reloj. Tenía apenas 3 minutos para subir al piso siete.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron. Me hice a un lado para dejar pasar a la gran mochedumbre, y rápidamente me escabullí en el ascensor vacío.

Recargué mi cabeza en la pared detrás mía, trtándo de concentrarme en la música ambiental. _Tranquila Bella, jamás has llegado tarde. Te dejarán entrar. Siempre hay una primera vez..._ me murmuré en mi mente.

—Buenos días— saludó una voz aterciopelada a mi lado.

Pegué un ligero brinco, asustada. Pensaba que estaba sola. Me encontré con unas preciosas esmeraldas verdes, enmarcadas por unas pestañas de una longitud increíble, y negras, como la noche sin luna.

Era un sujeto incríblemente hermoso. Su facciones eran finas, su nariz recta y sus pómulos un poco elevados. Su piel pálida aparentaba ser suave y tersa; quería tocarla. Su labios, rosas y rellenos, se curvaban en una hermosa sonrisa torcida. Su madíbula era cuadrada, muy masculina. El cabello era muy... peculiar. Tenía un color extraño; bronce talvez, y despeinado. Con mucho estilo.

Sus pectorales se aderían a los tejidos de su suéter azul marino que llevaba debajo de un saco negro. Los músculos de sus brazos y piernas estaban muy bien torneados, dpando a entender que eran ejercitados, pero sin caer en el exceso.

_Hombre perfecto_.

Me concentré de nuevo en esa sonrisa torcida en sus hermosos labios. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Enrojecí al percatarme de que me lo estaba comiendo con los ojos. Incluso pude haber dejado un charco de saliva. Instintivamente bajé la mirada, buscándo el líquido.

Por suerte no había ni una gota.

—Buenos días— repitió el joven, con un semblante que aparentaba seriedad y profesionalismo, pero el hmor era visible en sus ojos y las comisuras de su boca. Comencé a hiperventilar. _Que voz..._

Parpadeé varias veces, y también me aclaré la garganta, tratándo de encontrar _mi_ voz.

—Bu-buenos días.

Volví mi vista hacia las puertas.

—Perdona, ¿a que piso vas?

—Al siete—susurré.

El asintió, presionándolo. No oprimió otro. Pasaron 3 minutos.

—Así que... ¿estudias medicina?— preguntó. Su tono era de conversación.

Asentí, mirándo mis pies.

— Yo también. ¿Ya terminaste?

Negué, aún contemplando mis zapatos. Estába siendo descortés.

—Me faltan dos meses— murmuré. Levanté la mirada hacia él—. ¿Y tú ?

Sonrió de lado. _Ay Jesús_...

—Termine hace cinco meses.

Asentí, sin estar segura d que decir o hacer. De repente, el ascensor dió una gran sacudida y se detuvo con un fuerte estruendo. Sonó una chicharra.

Oh no, esto sólo me pasaba a mí.

—Genial—masculló el joven. Presiono el botón que rezaba "emergencia".

Me deslicé a lo largo de la pared izquierda del elevador, aceptándo por fin lo que acababa de pasar, hasta que quedé sentada en el piso. Pasé mi mano por mis cabellos, echándolos hacia atrás; me quité mi saco y mi bufanda, y los dejé aun lado junto con mi portafolio. Recargué mi cabeza contra la pared de nuevo.

Yo y mi etúpida suerte. ¿Qué más podría pasarme este día? Nada sería peor que esto. Tropezar por las escaleras en la mañana, tener una charla padre-hija, llegar tarde al trabajo, quedarme atorada en u ascensor cn un sujeto sumamente apuesto... Desde luego, este no era mi día pero, ¿importaba que fechafura? A mí todo me salía mal.

—Disculpa—murmuré— ¿Sabes que fecha es hoy?

Él se encontraba en la misma posción que yo, sólo que del otro lado. Una mano colgaba de su rodilla izquierda, mientras que los dedos pulgar e índice de la derecha sujetaban fuertemente el puente se su recta nariz. Sus ojos estaban firmemente apretados, como sus dientes al hablar.

—Viernes, 13 de octubre.

Bufé. Claro, la fecha perfecta. Mi suerte era una mierda.

Y así pasaron veinte largos y torturosos minutos de silencio. Aburrida, y sin nada en que pensar, me dediqué a contemplarlo. Total, tenía los ojos cerrados.

No podía terminar de maravillarme de lo hermoso y perfecto que era su rostro. Bajo la luz fosforecente del foco, se veía... no sé, algo... chocante. También era absurdo: ¿quién tenía un rostro así de perfecto? Ni siquiera un modelo bien operado. Parecía un dios, el guapísimo hermano menor de Zeús.

Sus párpados se abrieron de golpe, dejándome admirar unos segundos las hermosas esmeraldas que tenía por ojos. El humor volvió a parecer en ellas, al igual que la sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

—¿Qué?— preguntó. Aparté la mirada, ruborizada.

—Nada.

El soltó una suave risa. Mi cerebro almacenó esa melodía.

—¿Por qué?—soltó, mirándome de nuevo. Parpadeé confundida.

—¿Por qué qué?

—¿Por qué decidiste estudiar medicina?— explicó. Me encogí de hombros después de haberlo pensado unos minutos.

—Supongo que porque... me gusta ayudar a la gente, verla feliz. Es una de mis muchas manías— sonreí con timidez.

—¿Aunque te cueste tu propia felicidad?

Asentí, apenada. El suspiró, mirándo el techo.

—También es mi caso—murmuró, aún sonriéndome—. Mi hermana, por ejemplo, quería empezar desde cero en otro lugar. Descubrió a su... novio—pronunció la palabra con veneno—, con otra. Y por eso, heme aquí, buscándo un nuevo empleo.

—Lo siento—susurré.

Él se acercó más, hasta quedar a mi lado. Puso su mentón sobre las rodillasy abrazó sus piernas con los brazos. Era la misma poscición que yo mantenía.

—No tiene importancia. De todos modos, así son las cosas entre los hombres y las mujeres.

Puse mi mejilla derecha sobre mi rodilla para poder mirarlo mejor.

—¿Cómo?

—No duran— susurró; su sonrisa era compungida.

Miré el suelo, de nuevo. —Lo sé.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué?— me taladró con la mirada.

Me perdí en el brillo de curiosidad sana que mostraban sus ojos. Este tipo me estaba hipnotizando, o algo por el estilo.

—Yo...—reí suevemente—. Yo sólo... lo dije por ser cortés.

Su cara se relajó visiblemente, haciéndome reír. El se unió a mis risas.

—Lo siento. Yo estaba exaltándome.

Su mirada se perdióen el suelo, examinando los mosaicos de éste. —Ese era el problema del novio de mi hermana ¿sabes?—comenzó de nuevo, un poco más serio

—No se conformaba con una novia. No era hombre de una mujer.

Reí de nuevo, estirándo mis piernas para tomar una poscición de loto.

—¿Y tú si lo eres? ¿Eres hombre de una mujer?— pregunté con algo de sarcásmo.

El sonrió, aún más divertido.

—¿Tu que opinas?

Suspiré, mientras fingía analizarlo durate unos minutos. Sonreí, contagiada por su alegría.

—No, no creo que seas hombre de una mujer. Eres bastante atractivo, ¿Lo sabías?— me ruboricé al percatarme de lo que había dicho. Él rió entre dientes.

—Pues te equivocas. Si soy de una mujer.

Solté una risita.

—¡No te rías! Acabo de mudarme, busco trabajo y un colega de trabajo. Incluso una doctora. No puedo chequerame sólo ¿sabes? Tú podrías ser mi doctora—sonrió, pero su mirada estaba se mantenía fija en mi rostro.

Reí de nuevo para ocultar mi bochorno.¿_Yo_, ser doctora de _él _? La idea se me antojaba algo absurda.

—Podría serlo—le dije sólo por segurle la corriente. .

—Bendita suerte la mía. Llegar a una nueva ciudad, y encontrar a mi nueva y fabulosa doctora...— me sonrió con calidez. Yo enrojecí—. Que además es bessísima—murmuró. No dije nada. Se tensó—. Disculpame. ¿Te ofendí? Cielo santo, perdóname.

—¡No, no! No te preocupes, es sólo que no estoy... acostumbrada a ese tipo de halágos—lo miré a los ojos—. Gracias.

Él me sonrió, con la ternura visible en sus hermosos ojos. Colocó su mano sobre la mía, que se hallaba recargada en mi rodilla. Algo cálido se removió en mi estómago. Wow, me ahora si no podía estar más sonrojada. Me sorprendía el tipo de reaccione que este deconocido producía en mí, pero eso no significaba que me molestaran.

Y así pasamos dos largas horas conversando sobre temas variados: familia, amigos, gustos, disgustos, infancia, adolescencia... Me preguntaba porque aún nonos sacában de aquí, estaban tardando demasiado; pero por otro lado, aún no quería salir. Esta podría ser la última vez que vería a este hombre. La última vez que vería, su rostro, su cabello broncíneo, sus hipnotizantes ojos. la última vez que oiría su aterciopelada voz...

Sacudí un poco la cabeza y traté de recordar el tema que discutíamos. Trabajo.

—Es filantrópico, ya sabes. Pero es muy, muy agrdable.

Hasta ese momento, hacía mucho calor dentro del ascensor. Me había quitado mi saco y recogido mi cabello en una improvisada coleta. Él se había despojado de su suéter y su saco, dejándo a la vista una bien planchada camisa blanca. También se había soltado el nudo de la corbata.

—¿Filantrópico? ¿Piensas vivir ayudando a la gente?—inqurí riendo. El se carcajeó.

—Sé a lo que te refieres, pero me gusta; no me paga la gran cantidad, pero por lo menos es lo que me gusta. Ver a la gente feliz ¿recuerdas?

—Ajá—reí. Comezó a mover las manos.

—Supongamos que consigo un mejor trabajo ó, en este caso, trabajar aquí; y también, que tú eres mi esposa— eso me dejó congelada, pero no me molestó. Me gustó como sonaba—. Es sólo un ejemplo—dijo,notándo mi expresión. Traté de relajarme.

Asentí, invitándolo a continuar.

—Bien, ya estando casados, y teniendo un buen trabajo, se puede tener una buena vida. Talvez dos... tres hijos. Los colegios son caros, las casas y los autos también. Pero no me importaría ¿sabes porque? Por que yo le daría todo con tal de que ella me ame, y cuide de mi— me miró profundamente, otra vez—. ¿Que hay de malo en cuidar de una mujer?— se encogió de hombros— Ella cuida de ti. Eso es lo que quiero, cuidarnos y amarnos mutuamente. Es lo único que le pido a la vida—terminó con una sonrisa.

Negué suavemente, sonriéndole.

—No vas a encontrarla fácilmente... Te deseo suerte.

El elevador tembló ligeramente, y descendió. Ambos nos levantamos y nos arreglamos.

—Quien sabe— dijo poniéndose su última prenda, el saco— _Podría abrirse el cielo._

Una vez más, me quedé congelada. Traté de recuperarme, al mismo tiempo que levantaba mi portafolio. Finalmente, las benditas puertas se abrieron, dejándonos libres. Ambos salimos del ascensor, pero nos detuvimos fuera de él.

Él me miró.

— ¿Dije algo malo?— me preguntó. Sabía a que se refería; negué con la cabeza

—No, es que... fué tan acertado que... me asustó, eso es todo— trate de encogerme de hombros, pero estaban demasiado rígidos.

El sonrió de lado, y noté un ligerísimo rosado pálido en sus blancas mejillas.

—Creo que ya no quiero que seas mi doctora. No quiero que me reconoscas y...

Fruncí ligeramente el ceño, aunque divertida.

—¿Por qué?

El rosa pálido adquirió un poco más de tonalidad.

— Por que me gustas mucho.

Yo, como era de esperarse, me ruboricé, aún más que él. _Dios..._

— Yo tampoco quiero ser tu doctora, y tampoco quiero que me reconozcas...—murmuré, sólo para que él pudiera escucharme. Podía sentir millones de mariposas viajar y revolotear a lo largo de mi gargánta y mi estómago.

El también frunció un poco su perfecto ceño.

—¿En serio?... ¿Por qué?

Apostría todo que mi cara parecía un lindo tomatito rojo_._

— Porque también me gustas. _Y mucho_.

La sonrisa torcida, que se había convertido en mi favorita, se hizo presente en su boca. Las piernas me flaquearon. Subí la mirada hasta encontrarme con sus órbes esmeraldas, de ese profundo y hermoso verde. Su mirada hizo conexión con la mía. Miles de escalofríos me recorrieron la columna vertebral. Sentí el mismo aire caliente en mi apretujado estómago.

—Tengo que irme— murmuró él, rompiendo el contacto. Aprté la mirda.

—Si, yo...eh, también. Adiós— murmuré con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

El se acercó más, y, con cumo cuidado, acarició mi mejilla, apenas rozándola. Su boca se acercó a mi oído, para susurrarme algo.

—_Adiós, mi bellísma doctora..._

Se apartó, dió media vuelta, y se marchó sin mirar atrás. Sentí que una parte de mí se había desprendido e ido con él. Di media vuelta también, hacia la salida de emergencia. No tenía ganas de ver ni hacer nada, nisiquiera tratar de recuperar las horas de hoy en el trabajo, ya las repondría después, y tendría que buscar una buena excusa. Alice me ayudaía con eso, pero eso implicaría contarle. Suspiré. Ysa hayaría que hacer.

Tomé otro taxi y pedí me llevara a la casa de mi padre. Una vez que dí la dirección, me sumí en mis pensamientos.

Ahora que lo analizaba, había pasado dos horas o más, encerrada en un ascensor con un tipo desconocido, y él nisiquiera había intentado nada. Es más, yo jamás me había sentido en peligro en ningún momento. Bueno,talvez, yo era el peligro para él. Las ganas de besarlo, al posar la mirada en sus incitantes labios, habían sido muy difíciles de aplacar. Arg, odio a mi conciencia.

Pagué y bajé del auto. Ni siquiera entre a la casa. Abrí la hermosa cerca roja que daba al extenso jardín verde de atrás y me tumbé en la hamaca que colgaba amarrada de dos grandes y frondosos árboles que se ubicaban al fondo del jardín.

En esos momentos, deseaba de todo corazón, estár encerrada de nuevo en ese elavador, al lado de mi hermoso desconocido, sin que exsistiera forma alguna de sacarnos.

* * *

**N/A:**

Bien, la verdad es que tengo un buen de excusas que, creo, no me servirán de nada. Pero la más importante es que el archivo fué abierto, puesto que violaron mi contraseña, y no sé que más pasó, que tuve que volver a escribir lo mismo 4 veces. Lo escribí tanto que me casi me lo aprendí. Pero bueno, gracias al cielo, he podido guardar el archivo de este capi y pues, ahí está. ¿Que les pareció? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Del asco?...

Bueno, esto se me había olvidado mencionarlo en los capis anteriores. _El Fic está basado en a película_ **Meet Joe Black**. Creo que varias ya lo habían notado xD. Gracias a JaNnYtA por la observación ;)

Y bueno, am, una última cosa. No creo que pueda actualizar muy rápido, pero creanme, yo hago hasta lo imposible por ustedes. Eso si, **actualizaciónes**: **lunes**,** miércoles** y** viernes** son de las más seguras. Ja, la secundaria me trae loca y pues, ser una alumna de buen promedio es difícil. Así que sólo les pido: **sean pacientes** conmigo, **por favor.** Ja, ya saben lo que dicen, "La paciencia **siempre** será recompensada".

_Rock & Boys_: segundo capi en proceso. También el tercero de este Fic! :)

¡Es todo!

Bzz;*

**.CrazyL.~**


	4. ¿Mi huésped? ¿¡Estás LOCO?

**»Disclaimmer:** Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Meyer. Basado en Meet Joe Black.

**»Nota: **Gracias por todos los Reviews, Alertas y Favoritos. Nos leemos abajo ;)

* * *

**Who are you?**

_By CrazyLee_

_

* * *

_

**Cuatro:**  
_¿Mi... huésped? ¿¡Estás LOCO!?_

_«Dudo mucho que alguien se quede si digo quién eres...»_

* * *

**Charlie POV**

— ¡Dios Santo! Jefe, ¿se encuentra bien?—. Tanya dejó sobre la mesa la taza que sostenía y corrió a hincarse a mi lado. Tosí ruidosamente, y me limpié la boca con el pañuelo que había sacado de mi bolsillo.

— Sí— grazné—, si, Tanya; yo… no te— tosí escandalosamente— no te alteres. Estoy bien. Voy a estar bien…— murmuré, tratando de convencernos a ambos de que así sería.

Ella me lanzó una mirada de de ansiedad, se encontraba horriblemente angustiada, podía verlo en sus ojos.

Aunque me costaba admitirlo, Tanya era la mejor secretaría que había empleado. Dedicada, responsable, puntual y obediente, así la describía yo. Jamás me fallaba y siempre hacía todo lo que le pedía, y lo que se me olvidaba, o lo que ella pensaba que era correcto para poderme facilitar el día. Incluso era mi consejera, pero algunas veces.

Era lindo saber que ella se preocupaba por mí.

— ¿Está seguro?— su voz chillona se tornó suave, algo que agradecí infinitamente— Puedo llamar a sus hijas, o a su médico…

—No, no quiero preocupar a las niñas.

Ella hizo una mueca. —Señor, en serio, no creo que deba quedarse en la oficina.

Traté de sonreí para tranquilizarla.

— No te preocupes, sólo tengo un ligero dolor de cabeza— suspiré—. Tráeme un Tylenol y… un té. De limón, por favor. —Ella asintió, nada contenta.

—En seguida, pero insisto en que debería regresar a su hogar. —Bien, tanta insistencia me empezaba a molestar.

—Dije que no, Tanya— hojeé un periódico—. Tráeme el Tylenol, el dolor me está matando.

Ella salió, furiosa, mas no azotó la puerta. Tanya podía llegar a ser linda, pero cuando se inclinaba sobre algo, llegaba a ser muy, muy irritante.

Suspiré, y me tiré en el sofá de piel negra. ¿Qué… rayos había ocurrido?

Froté mis manos contra mi rostro, y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, con las manos crispadas en puños. Cerré los ojos, y traté de sumirme en la inconciencia. Obviamente, no pude dormir.

Soñé conmigo mismo; me encontraba en la calle donde vivía. El camino estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de blanca nieve. Caminaba a ciegas, sin nada (o nadie) que seguir. Más adelante, me topé con un ángel, de infinita belleza y vestiduras negras, que dejaba a su paso, un rastro sanguinolento.

Desperté tan sobresaltado que me caí del sofá.

— ¡Jefe!— exclamó Tanya, una vez más. —Dios, no puedo dejarlo sólo ni un minuto. ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿No se lastimó?

Resoplé.

—No, Tanya. Lo siento— dí un gran bostezo—. Estaba intentando dormir un poco y tuve un mal sueño, es todo—. Ella me miró, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Señor, es en serio. Voy a llamar a la señorita Alice para que venga por usted, si es necesario, a rastras, y ya sabe como es su hija menor, eh. Entienda, no se siente bien.

— ¡Estoy en perfectas condiciones!— casi grité.

— Por favor, debe ir a descansar. Comprenda que necesita dormir, esas ojeras no se le ven muy bien.

—Los Swan no tenemos ojeras— mascullé en voz baja, recordando que yo había intentado persuadir a la menor de mis hijas con el mismo argumento. Ella rió suavemente, negando con la cabeza.

—Señor, no sea terco. Hágame caso, necesita ir a casa y descansar. Es por su bien— suplicó. Poco le faltaba para ponerse de rodillas y abrazar una de mis piernas.

— _¡Bien!_— bufé—. Me largo. Encárgate de todo, regreso hasta mañana. —tomé mi saco del sofá y me reacomodé el nudo de la corbata.

Salí de la habitación echando chispas, y yo _sí_ azoté la puerta.

Saqué el dichoso aparato que Jasper y Alice me habían regalado para poder comunicarme con todos, mantener en orden mi agenda, ver televisión, Internet, y no se cosas más que, la verdad, muy poco me importaban. Me dirigí al ascensor, de nuevo, y presioné el botón que rezaba «E».

Dentro del ascensor, pegué mi espalda contra la pared, cerré los ojos, y respiré profundamente repetidas veces, contando mentalmente hasta 10. Deseaba con el alma que Tanya tuviese razón. Que estuviera cansado, que necesitara dormir, que estuviera enfermo, y, sobretodo, deseaba lo que yo quería que estuviese pasando: o estaba alucinando, o estaba teniendo un sueño _muy _vívido. Nada deseba más que llegar a mi casa, y tomar una siesta al lado de mi pequeña hija. Si, eso seguro me relajaría. A menos que la estúpida fiesta mantuviera a mi pequeña alejada de mi. Ugh, estúpidos sesenta y cinco.

Las puertas del ascensor finalmente se abrieron. No sé porque, pero de repente, el frío y oscuro estacionamiento me pareció acogedor. Talvez me decía que ir a casa, después de todo, no era tan mala idea. Comencé a silbar, mucho más alegre y con una mejor perspectiva. Hacía girar las llaves de mi auto, atrapándoles y soltándolas.

Un ruido metálico me hizo parar en seco, al mismo tiempo que me sobresaltaba. Mi silbido se esfumó en el acto, haciendo que todo quedara en un espeso silencio. Guarde las llaves en mi bolsillo y tomé la navaja que guardaba en el bolsillo interior de mi saco. Los asaltos en estacionamientos eran cada vez más frecuentes.

No escuché otro sonido, así que comencé a silbar de nuevo, y tomé mis llaves, buscando el auto. Genial, estaba hasta el otro lado. Comencé a caminar una vez más, y justo cuando creí que nada podía ser peor que estar cansado y querer dormir toda la tarde, una voz firme y sombría se escuchó detrás de mí.

_Si…_

Estuve a punto de tropezar con mis propios pies. Volteé la cabeza violentamente, para encontrarme con nada.

_¿Me extrañaste, Charlie?_, preguntó, la ya conocida voz. No sé porque, pero en ese momento, más que anonadado o asustado —como se supone que debería estar— me sentí irritado. Era la tercera vez en el día que me molestaba. No contesté.

_¿Por qué ese aspecto tan irritado?_

Su voz estaba llena de asombro, no sabía si verdadero o fingido. Era demasiado convincente. Decidí ignorarla, y comencé a caminar, de nuevo, hacia mi auto.

_¿Me extrañaste? Es una pregunta normal._

Me descubrí a mi mismo imaginándome al la voz encogiéndose de hombros. Sacudí la cabeza.

_Yo sí te extrañé, pero, ¿Cómo me correspondes?_

Yo bufé, mofándome de ella.

_Sin una gota de emoción, ni el más mínimo entusiasmo__… Esta relación destila la misma pasión que dos pingüinos._

Gruñí, exasperado. Alcé las manos al aire, burlandome.

— ¡Bien! Si tanto te molesta mi actitud, puedes irte divorciando— grité. No me importó. Estaba sólo, en medio del estacionamiento.

Solté una carcajada al darme cuenta de mi actitud. Ahora si me estaba volviendo loco. Un ruido metálico se volvió a oír. Metí rápidamente la bolsa en mi bolsillo, apretando la navaja hasta que los nudillos se me pusieron blancos. Auch, eso dolía.

_Estoy aquí...__ No tengas miedo, Charlie. ¿No quieres platicar conmigo?_

De pronto, todo se volvió frío. Muy frió, y oscuro, mucho más oscuro. La blanca luz de la única lámpara encendida comenzó a parpadear. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, y exhalé el aire que estaba conteniendo en forma de neblina.

— ¿Hola?— susurré. Carraspeé y alcé la voz unas octavas más—. ¿Hay alguien aquí?— el ruido metálico se escuchó de nuevo, detrás de mí.

—Baja la voz— zanjó una voz aterciopelada, tajante. Sonó muy, muy potente. Cerré la boca al instante. Ese tono… me sonaba bastante familiar, aunque este sonido era más suave, pero peligrosamente intimidante.

Estaba claro que era una persona. El sonido era más real.

— ¿Dónde estás?— murmuré.

—Aquí estoy— su voz era como un arrullo tranquilizante, sabía que me había asustado.

— ¿Esto es una broma?— farfullé, aún con la voz baja —. Porque si es así, no es para nada gracioso. Sufro de presión alta y…

—Silencio— volvió a callar la voz. Cerré la boca de nuevo. Comencé a retroceder, aunque no sabía hacia donde ir, después de todo, al auto estaba hacia el otro lado. Se me erizaron los vellos de la nuca cuando dijo:— ¿A dónde vas, Charlie?

Me quedé congelado.

— Yo…— me tembló la voz.

— ¿El gran Charlie se ha quedado sin palabras?— el asombro de su voz era demasiado. Se estaba burlando—. ¿El hombre, cuyos labios hablan de emoción, pasión y, obsesión? ¿El que aconseja ser delirantemente feliz?— dijo lo último como si fuera un escupitajo. Me encogí ante su furia—. ¿Aquel que habla… sobre lo que le da sentido a la vida? ¡Cuánta energía!

Dí otro paso hacia atrás, con una lentitud exagerada, muy cuidadoso.

— ¿Qué diablos es esto?— murmuré, aterrorizado.

Se escuchó un sonido suave, su risa era casi inaudible.

— ¿Quién eres?— pregunté con voz ahogada.

—Calcula milenios multiplicados por ciclos infinitos…—hizo una pausa—. Desde entonces existo. Pero fue hasta hace poco, que comencé a interesarme en ti. — Se escuchó como caminaba— ¿Sabes?, creo que fue talvez por aburrimiento… No. Fue por curiosidad. Te elegido a ti, Charlie.

— ¿A mi?—susurré—. ¿Para qué?

— Quiero explorar un poco antes de llevarte.

— ¿Llevarme a dónde?— articulé con los labios. El me ignoró.

—El puesto requiere sabiduría, fuerza y entereza. Todos te describen así. Eres el elegido; para enseñarme, instruirme, educarme. Para ser mí guía… Y a cambio recibirás…

Dejó la frase a medias, haciendo que la ansiedad me carcomiera por dentro.

— ¿Qué?— me atreví a preguntar.

—Tiempo.

— ¿Tiempo?— repetí, incrédulo.

—Si, tiempo. No entremos en detalles, lo importante es que yo no pierda el interés…

Sus pasos se acercaban a más a mí, y no me moví. Su hipnótica voz aterciopelada me había hecho caer en una especie de trance, y lo mejor de todo, es que ya no sentía pánico.

—_Si…_— dijo él. Fruncí ligeramente el sueño.

— ¿Si, qué?

—Sí, es la repuesta a tu pregunta. —

— ¿Qué pregunta?

— ¡Por favor, Charlie!— vociferó— _¡La pregunta! _La que te haces cada vez con más frecuencia. La que se te atora en la garganta, la que te hela la sangre, la que resuena en tus oídos… una..., y otra vez, insistentemente…

—La pregunta…— dije, captando, poco a poco, lo que decía. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Si, Charlie. La pregunta…

Sentí que la cabeza me daba vueltas y la respiración se me entrecortó.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, comprendí por fin cual era la pregunta.

— ¿Voy… a morir?— mi voz se quebró.

De detrás de un auto que se encontraba frente a mi, salió un joven de traje, con una cara infinitamente hermosa y un extraño color bronce en su cabellera. Caminó hacia mí con intensa lentitud hasta dejar entre nosotros tan sólo cinco centímetros. Su preciosa mirada esmeralda se clavó en mí.

—_Sí..._— sentenció. Mis rodillas flaquearon. Le lancé una mirada torturada.

— ¿Estoy... soñando?... Acaso… ¿eres un sueño?

—No soy un sueño.

— ¿Has venido a llevarme? ¿Qué rayos es esto? ¿¡Quién demonios eres!?— le grité en la cara. Su rostro ni siquiera se alteró.

—Soy quien hace su voluntad siempre. Soy quien tira del gatillo cuando nadie ha puesto un dedo en él; soy quién hace que la superficie se aleje más cada vez que alguien está cerca de la superficie.

"Soy quien pisa el acelerador a fondo por más que alguien presiona el freno; soy quien hace crecer la enfermedad por más medicamento que se de… Soy quien te corta la respiración, y no te la regresa...—.

Abrí la boca, mas no emití ningún sonido. Él notó mi vacilación. Ahora, más que asustado, estaba un poco enojado.

—Soy quien estrujó tu corazón esta mañana, Charlie— continuó, al ver que no daba una—. Mírame..., ¿De verdad no sabes quién soy?

Algo hizo _'Clic'_ en mi cerebro.

Mis ojos se volvieron a nublar, pero no de lágrimas. Algo me estaba faltando. Ah, sí. El aire.

— Eres…

Tan pronto mencioné eso, la excitación brilló en sus ojos, pero su rostro no se alteró.

— ¿Si? —Se inclinó aún más hacia mí— ¿Quién soy?

—Eres…

Levanté la mano, con ademán de acariciar su mejilla, para saber si era real. Bajé la mano de golpe.

— La muerte— susurré.

El se enderezó, con las comisuras de su boca ligeramente alzadas, claramente satisfecho. Fruncí el ceño.

— Muerte…—repetí—. ¿La muerte?— pregunté, incrédulo.

— Soy yo.

Resoplé.

—Tú no... no eres la muerte. Eres sólo…—jugué un segundo con el cuello de su saco—…un joven de traje. —reclamé.

—El traje venía con el cuerpo que tomé esta mañana.—explicó— Dame tu opinión, ¿pasaré desapercibido?

Asentí, atónito.

— Así que…— comencé a caminar hacia mi auto. En serio me hacía falta dormir—. ¿Quieres que te sirva de guía?

El metió las manos en sus bolsillos y miró hacia el frente. Caminó hacia mi lado.

—Eres el indicado— su voz era tan… tranquila, serena. Parecía que nada lo alteraba. Bueno, al ser la muerte, supongo que ya nada lo hacía.

—Oh, ¿en serio?— mascullé—. ¿Estarás mucho tiempo?

—Te conviene que sí.

— ¿Y luego, qué?— pregunté, desde el otro lado del auto. El me miró— Oh. Todo acaba— murmuré.

El abrió la puerta del auto, y dijo: — Si— y entró. Lo imité. Puse la llave en el contacto y le dí la vuelta. Sentí el suave ronroneo del motor bajo mi piel.

Todo el camino se sumió en un silencio incómodo. Todo el tiempo miré al frente, sólo en los semáforos en rojo hacía una excepción y lo miraba de reojo.

A decir verdad, más que estar asustado, ahora tenía curiosidad, mucha curiosidad morbosa. Cada que me pillaba mirándole, yo desviaba la mirada. El sólo miraba hacia la ventana, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Llegó un momento en que no volvió a ver hacia el frente, sólo miraba a través de la ventanilla. Incluso llegué a pensar que tenía la nariz pegada al cristal y babeaba. Que gracioso, eso me recordaba a mi perro.

Detuve el auto frente a la imponente casa, y solté un bufido cuando el éxclamó un muy bajo _'Oh'_. Bajé y cerré la puerta. Dí la vuelta y le abrí a él, ambos caminamos hacia la entrada principal.

Un minuto…

—Aguarda un segundo— puse la mano en su pecho y me encaré con él— Esto es una locura, no pensarás entrar a mi casa.

El me miró con exasperación.

—Voy a quedarme en tu casa, contigo y con tu familia. Eso ya está decidido, y no admite discusión. Ni esto— abrí la boca para protestar, pero el se inclinó un poco más— _ni nada_— me dijo en la cara— ¿Lo has entendido, Charlie?

No sonaba amenazador, ni enojado, ni manipulador. Su tono pasivo era el mismo, y hablaba tan bajo, que mis pobres oídos tenían que agudizarse al máximo. Pero había algo que no dejaba lugar a protestas. Asentí, enfurruñado.

Introduje las llaves en la perilla de la puerta, y la giré. La puerta se abrió, dándonos una buena vista del vestíbulo.

—Bien. Ahora, adelante. —No me moví, sólo lo miré fijamente—. Charlie…— reaccioné, como si me hubieran dado una cachetada—, _Adelante_.

— Ah, sí, sí. Claro, lo siento.

Entré casi corriendo, con él pisándome los talones. Cuando estuvimos en la sala, Lilian, mi ama de llaves, me saludó.

—Buenas tardes, señor. Perdone mi atrevimiento, pero, ¿Qué lo trae a casa tan temprano?

Yo negué con la cabeza, despreocupándola.

—No, tranquila. Es sólo que…— noté como la joven se le quedaba viendo a mi acompañante— Ah, si, ya. Es que… llegó mi…— busqué la palabra en mi mente tan rápido como pude— mi amigo, si eso. Y no tiene donde quedarse. Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos. ¿Cierto?— le mandé una mirada de ayuda.

Él asintió, sonriendo torcidamente hacia mi empleada.

— Por supuesto. Mucho gusto, Lilian.

Ella sonrió con toda la amabilidad del mundo.

—El… el gusto es mío, señor— dijo ella, sonrojándose levemente. Se volteó hacia mí— Señor Swan, la señorita Alice llamó, y dijo que vendría el joven Emmett con su esposa, la señorita Hale, y las niñas.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Vaya! Que alegría, Lilian. Gracias por avisarme.

Ella asintió, también contenta.

—Señor, antes de retirarme… ¿Su joven amigo se quedará a cenar?— preguntó la joven de 20 años.

Él contesto por mí.

—También me quedaré unos días.

Ella me miró, buscando mi aprobación. — Si, Lilian. Acondiciona una habitación para él, por favor. Es todo, gracias.

—Con su permiso, señor. Joven. — se despidió y salió de la estancia.

— Me agrada esa chica. Es muy buena. — murmuró él. Yo sólo asentí—. ¿Te molesta algo?

Tamborileé mis dedos sobre una mesa y lo encaré.

— ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Quieres andar detrás de mí en mi propia casa? No creo que esto sea muy bueno para los nervios.

Se sentó en un sillón y suspiró.

— Vete acostumbrando, Charlie. Ahora soy tu huésped.

— ¿Mi… _huésped_? ¿¡Estás LOCO!?— grité en voz baja.

— Tranquilízate, y baja la voz, por favor.

— ¡Estoy tranquilo! Y puedo gritar si yo quiero, es mi casa.

— ¿Quién es Alice?— preguntó de repente.

—No te incumbe— le espeté mientras le daba la espalda.

— Si voy a vivir en tu casa, debo saber quien es quién, ¿No crees?

—Es una de mis hijas. La menor, para ser exactos.

— ¿Cómo se llama la mayor?

—Isabella— suspiré frustrado—. Bien, si vas a estar aquí, debes saber como funcionan las cosas— el me miró fijamente, prestando atención—. Mis hijas viven conmigo, Isabella y Alice. La menor está casada con Jasper Hale. Él, Jasper, tiene una hermana gemela llamada Rosalie— él asintió—. Rosalie está casada con un sobrino mío, hijo de mi hermano, Emmett. Él y Rosalie tiene unas gemelas, Charlotte y Christine, ambas de seis años…

Y así pasé dos horas, contándole sobre la familia. Sobre mis hijas, mi yerno y su hermana, Emmett, y mis pequeñas sobrinitas. Le dije que al aspecto de mis hijas, sobre la relación de Alice y Jasper, la de Emmett y Rose, lo bien que se llevaban Charlotte y Christine…

Él, por supuesto, pregunto sobre_ todo_. Como se llamaba mi difunta esposa, como conoció Alice a Jazz, como era Emmett; también si Rosalie era buena madre, cuantos años tenían las niñas y en que eran semejantes y en que diferentes. Porque había contratado a Lilian, cuantos empleados había en la casa, los nombres de cada unos de ellos, porque mi secretaria se llamaba Tanya, quien era mi mejor amigo…

Pregunto también por mi: que comía, donde dormía, que leía, si me gustaba la música, cual era mi color favorito, que deporte practicaba, como inició la empresa, porque era llamada así, y otras cosas que ya no recuerdo.

Pero sobre mi otra hija, nada. Solamente:

— _¿Isabella tiene pareja?_

—_Sí, si tiene. Su nombre es Jacob Black_

Después de eso no dijo nada más.

Bebí un sorbo del té que me había traído Lilian.

—Y, bueno, como podrás ver, la familia es… _algo_ grande— reí un poco entre dientes.

—Si, aunque suena maravilloso.

—Sí, lo es.

Me quedé callado y deposité la taza en la mesita de centro. Comencé a golpear el suelo con mi zapato. Supongo que eso le molestó, pero no podía dejar de estar nervioso. ¿Qué le iba a decir a los demás? ¡_Hey! Hola, familia. Saluden a mi amiga La Muerte. No se asusten, sólo está de paso. Después los dos nos largaremos al infierno…_ o algo por el estilo.

— ¿Pasa algo?— inquirió él, su voz tranquila como siempre.

Me enderecé en el asiento y junte las manos, mirándomelas.

— Amm, ¿puedo…preguntar algo?

El asintió. —Por supuesto.

Abrí la boca, pero en vez de escuchar mi voz, escuché el timbre.

—Habla, por favor— me urgió.

—Sí, sí. Se me acaba de ocurrir que… cuando te presente— bisbiseé a toda prisa— cuando diga quién eres… dudo que alguien se quede a cenar.

El frunció los labios. Claramente quería reírse. Yo refunfuñé.

—Entonces… no lo digas.

—Bien— gruñí— Vamos. Acabemos con esto— de no ser porque ambos éramos hombres, le habría tomado de la mano. Arg, sólo eso me faltaba. Me dirigí a la puerta y posé mi mano sobre la perilla. La sentí resbalosa porque la mano me sudaba. Cerré los ojos y respiré un par de veces. El me dio un suave apretón en el hombro.

—Recuerda que estamos juntos en esto, Charlie. No te haré quedar mal si tú no lo haces conmigo. Estoy aquí. No soy un sueño.

Asentí, y de repente, me sentí apoyado. Después de todo, si yo me hundía, el se hundía conmigo. Tiré de la perilla para encontrarme con cuatro caras sonrientes. Tres rubias, y una oscura.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué hay, tío Charlie?— la voz de Emmett resonó por todo el piso inferior.

Dios santo. Esta velada iba a ser muy larga. Tragué pesado e intenté darles una de mis mejores sonrisas, aunque creo que nadie considera las muecas como tales.

* * *

**N/A:**

¡Hey gente! :) ¡Lo seeee!** ¡Capi largo!** wiii. Uf, me cansé xD pero miren, ahí está; Oh, soy tan feliz con él... jaaa Charlie está que no se la cree. Le hace falta dormir. Ah,sí... Jojo, talvez notaron que la ama de llaves se llama igual que yo. -.-+ Sólo tengo una excusa: _ese es el nombre de la mucama en la película, _&_ me pareció bien dejarle así_ xD. WA! & ya salió nuestro queridísimo Ed! **¿Quién espera con ansias el siguiente cap?** Yo sí. ;)

¡Chicas! son unas malas conmigo :'( yo veo Favoritos & más Favoritos en mi bandeja ¡y bien poquitos Reviews! ¡No se valeee! Porfaaa, ¡dejen REVIEWS!

_Aviso: proximamente subiré un Mini-Fic! se llamará _**Rozando el cielo**_. La trama está bonita. Espérenlo. ¡Estén pendientes ;)_

Bzz;*

**.CrazyL.~**


End file.
